Raymond Coker (Earth-616)
. Jack did not realize that Coker was himself a werewolf, and had reacted that way because he thought that Jack had realized his dual nature. A short time later Jack, in his Werewolf form, was attacked in his apartment by Ma Mayhem, a powerful witch working for the Committee. Ma Mayhem sent the Werewolf straight through his apartment wall, interrupting the spell which Coker used to keep himself from transforming into a werewolf on the nights of the full moon. As a result, Coker himself also became a werewolf and attacked Jack. Mayhem, unwilling to fight two werewolves, quickly fled the scene. The battle between the two supernatural beasts soon spread to the streets below, and a slightly stunned Lou Hackett tried to shoot the two beasts with silver bullets. When the battle shifted to the city's park, Hackett was prevented from shooting them by a group of onlookers who mistook them for a couple of brawlers . For a short while, Coker continued to hold a grudge against Russell, as the spell he used to control his transformations would take months for him to recreate. Though soon the two wolves found themselves patrolling the streets of the city together, having formed a bestial bond. Hackett had come into possession of one of the Werewolf Rings and used his own werewolf form to track and keep tabs on the two men, discovering their secret . When he found out that Jack was supposed to have the other ring, he followed the two werewolves and trapped them down a one-way alley before attacking them in his own werewolf form. He was quickly overmatched, however, and fled to the rooftops, with Russell in hot pursuit. The two werewolves eventually continued their battle on the roof of a local foundry, both crashing through the skylight and landing on a catwalk about a vat of molten steel. Hackett got the upper hand and it looked as though he was going to cause Jack to fall to his death in the vat below, but Coker leaped from above, saving Jack from his fate. Hackett fell over the side and was instantly vaporized by the heat of the vat below. Legends told that the only way for a werewolf to reverse his curse was to kill another werewolf, thus when Coker killed Hackett in his werewolf form, he reverted back to human, his nightmare curse having been lifted . After his uncle and aunt had been killed in a zombie attack, Coker left California and went to Haiti, seeking out the help of the witch Jeesala of de Thousand Years . She thought that he had come seeking her help to rid him of the werewolf curse, but when she realized he needed help against Zombies, she referred him to Brother Voodoo . | Powers = Powers: :*'Transformation': Like Jack Russell, Raymond Coker possessed the ability to transform himself into a werewolf through sheer force of will. :*'Superhuman Strength': As a werewolf, Raymond Coker possesses superhuman strength. :*'Superhuman Stamina': Coker is able to exert himself at peak capacity for about 1 hour before fatigue begins to affect him. :*'Peak Human Speed': Coker is able to run at a maximum speed of at least 35 miles per hour. :*'Superhuman Agility': Coker's balance and body coordination are enhanced to levels beyond the natural limits of the human body. :*'Superhuman Reflexes': Coker's reaction time is about twice as fast as that of a human. :*'Superhumanly Acute Senses': His senses of sight, smell, and hearing are as acute as those of a wolf. He is able to see into the infrared portion of the spectrum, which allows him to see heat emissions of objects or people in total darkness. Coker's keen sense of smell enables him to smell the approach of other living creatures within a distance of 100 feet of himself and track the spoor of his prey over nearly any terrain. His hearing is sensitive enough to detect the sound of a heartbeat in a cave at a distance of 30 feet. :*'Claws and Teeth': The Werewolf's claws and teeth are extremely sharp and touch, enabling him to rend through a variety of substances including fabric, wood, cinderblock, and even some types of metals. :*'Regenerative Healing Factor': The Werewolf is a supernatural creature and, as a result, is immune to conventional injury such as penetration wounds, exposure to the elements, severe burns, suffocation, drowning, and electrocution. These can cause him physical injury if severe enough. However, his recovery rate from injury is more than 10 times that of a human being. | Abilities = | Strength = In normal human form, Raymond Coker possesses the strength level of a man his age, size and weight who engages in moderate regular exercise. In his werewolf form, Raymond's strength level increased to superhuman levels. | Weaknesses = When Coker transformed back into his human state, he lost his superhuman abilities. The metal silver is necessary to weaken or kill a werewolf. This is due to mystical "purity" properties which are deadly to many supernatural creatures such as vampires or werewolves. If Coker were shot or stabbed and mortally wounded by a silver bullet or blade in his werewolf form, he would die within a matter of minutes. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes